


The Astronomy Tower

by Czarownica13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Fear of Heights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czarownica13/pseuds/Czarownica13
Summary: Remus is scared of heights and Sirius decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 13





	The Astronomy Tower

May 1975

“Sirius, where are we going? I’m tired.” Remus was slightly annoyed by Sirius’ midnight trip through the castle.

“Shush, Moony, it’s a surprise so cover your eyes with this. Don’t worry I will hold your hand all the time.” Sirius handed his scarf to Remus with an impish grin on his face. 

“Fine! Okay.” Remus took the scarf and tied it over his eyes. “But if it’s some kind of a prank, Sirius... I warn you.”

Sirius started to laugh. “No, don’t worry. I promise it’s nothing like that.” He caught Remus’ hand into his own and led him towards their destination. They walked through the empty halls for another five minutes trying to be as silent as possible. When they reached stairs Sirius made sure to hold Remus tightly so he didn’t fall. They climbed up and Remus was more and more nervous.

“Sirius... I don’t like it. Let’s stop...”

“Just six more steps, Moony, I promise. Trust me.” Sirius kindly squeezed Remus’ hand to calm him a bit. 

“Okay...”

“One last step and we’re here, Moony. You can pull down the tie.”

Remus gladly obeyed. When he opened his eyes he realised they are on top of the Astronomy tower. For a second he almost started to panic. He is scared of heights! He can’t stand it here during lessons and Sirius knows that so why would he take him here. He turned to face Sirius and wanted to tell him how betrayed he felt.

“Sirius, you promised. How could you! You know I hate it here!”

“I know you’re scared but you don’t have to be. I just wanted to show you how beautiful everything can look from here.” Sirius waved with his wand and about a dozen small candles appeared around them. He led Remus to the balcony.

“Come on. I’m here with you and I won’t let anything happen to you. Just look outside and trust me. Stop thinking and just look. Breathe with me and focus on the lights.” Some more candles appeared in front of them and flew outside of the tower.

Remus took a deep breath and looked outside. The night sky really was beautiful. Millions of shining stars, no moon and warm candle lights dancing around. Sirius stood beside him left arm around his waist. It made Remus feel safer so he decided to do what Sirius told him. He focused on his breathing and emptied his mind. Not thinking about his fear and all the What ifs that usually appeared in his head Remus was able to enjoy the view. He was still scared but also happy. It made him feel stronger and to want to fight his fear.

“It’s beautiful, Padfoot.” Remus said softly with smile on his face.

Their little midnight adventure didn’t cure his fear overnight. No, but it made it a little bit more bearable. They continued to visit the Astronomy tower at least once a week so it quickly became their favourite dating place. Sometimes they stole food from the kitchen and had a picnic. Sometimes they just took a blanket, laid there and watched the stars.  
During their last afternoon before they were supposed to head home Remus suggested they took a broom for a ride. They flew just a couple of meters above the ground but it was higher than Remus had done before. He felt strong and brave and was satisfied he finally managed to overcome himself.

“Higher, Padfoot!”

“Where is my Moony and what have you done to him.” Sirius started to laugh and Remus smiled back.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

During the summer brake Remus continued to train flying and when they returned to Hogwarts he was not scared of heights anymore. He was still careful and maybe more insecure than others while flying but not scared.

July 1995  
They both lived in Sirius’ house on Grimmauld place for about a month now. One warm evening when other Order members left Remus found Sirius on a balcony on the fourth floor. Sirius was looking down with a sad expression on his face.

“Remember when you took me to the Astronomy tower? I almost hated you for a minute but thanks to that I’m able to stand here with you now.” Remus took gently Sirius’ hand into his own. Sirius chuckled but didn’t turn to Remus.

“Moony... This time I think it’s me who needs help.”

Remus sighed. He knew what Sirius was talking about. The Azkaban. The constant nightmares and Sirius’ need to sleep with the lights on.

“I’m here for you, love. Everytime you need me.”

They watched the sun set and then went back into their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you liked that. Also English is not my first language so please don’t hesitate to tell me where I made mistakes so I can improve :)


End file.
